Tom and Jerry: An American Tail
Tom and Jerry: An American Tail is a 2023 American animated musical adventure film, co-produced by Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth film, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and An American Tail (1986). From the Studio that Brought You: An American Tail, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot TBA Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat with a red T-shirt with the letter "T", who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Tiger's new best friend, Butch's rival and friend, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he's with Tiger with the other cats by Warren T. Rat in New York City. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom's rival, Fievel, Tanya and Tony's new best friend. In this movie, he's with his nephew Tuffy to be with Fievel Mousekewitz to look his family in New York City. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Tom's friend, Fievel, Tanya and Tony's new best friend. In this movie, he's with his uncle Jerry to be with Fievel Mousekewitz to look his family in New York City. * Fievel Mousekewitz - A young Russian mouse in his red shirt and blue hat, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend, Tanya's brother, Mama and Papa's son, Tiger and Tony's best friend in New York City. * Tanya Mousekewitz - A young girl mouse, who is Fievel's elder sister, Mama and Papa's daughter, Jerry's love-interest, Tom and Tuffy's friend in New York City. * Warren T. Rat - A small cat who disguises himself as a large rat. Leader of the Mott Street Maulers, an all-cat gang as with Tom, Tiger, Butch, Topsy, Lightning, Meathead, Tin, Pan and Alley which terrorizes the mice of New York City. * Butch Cat - A black cat, who is Tom's rival and Tiger's friend in New York City. * Topsy Cat - A yellow cat, who is Tom's foe and Tiger's friend in New York City. * Lightning Cat - A orange cat, who is Tom's rival and Tiger's friend in New York City. * Meathead Cat - A red-brown cat, who is Tom's foe and Tiger's friend in New York City. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three Siamese evil cats, who is Tom's ex-boss, Butch, Topsy, Lightning, Meathead's friend. In this movie, he helps with Warren T. Rat in New York City * Papa Mousekewitz - The head of the Mousekewitz family who plays the violin and tells stories to his children, who is Tanya, Yasha and Fievel's father, Mama's husband, Jerry and Tuffy's grandfather. * Mama Mousekewitz, Tanya, Yasha and Fievel's mother, Papa's wife, Jerry and Tuffy's grandmother. Countering Papa's dreamy idealism, she is a level-headed pragmatist, besides being stricter with their offspring than he is. She also has a fear of flying. * Tony Toponi - A streetwise teenage mouse of Italian descent, who is Bridget's husband, Tom, Fievel, Tiger, Jerry and Tuffy's best friend in New York City. * Tiger - A big orange cat with a purple T-shirt with the letter "M", who is Fievel, Tony and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's best friend, Butch and his alley cats' friend in New York City. * Henri le Pigeon - A pigeon of French descent, who oversees construction of the Statue of Liberty. * Bridget - An attractive Irish-born mouse whose parents were slain and devoured by the Mott Street Maulers. Kind, passionate yet soft-spoken, she acts as a surrogate big sister to Fievel...and also becomes Tony's girlfriend and wife and a good friend of Jerry, Tuffy and Tom. * Honest John - A local Irish-born mouse politician who knows every voting mouse in New York City. An ambulance-chasing drunkard, he takes advantage of voters' concerns to increase his political prestige. John is a caricature of the 19th-century Tammany Hall politicians. * Gussie Mausheimer - A German-born mouse considered to be the richest in New York City, who rallies the mice into fighting back against the cats. * Digit - Warren's British cockroach accountant who has a fondness for counting money, but is plagued by frequent electrical charges in his antennae whenever he gets nervous or excited. * Moe - A fat rat who runs the local sweatshop. Jerry, Tuffy and Fievel is sold to him by Warren and his three evil Hench-cats. * Jake - Warren's burly aide-de-camp. Among the Mott Street Maulers, he alone enjoys listening to his leader's violin music. Jake catches Fievel after a chase through the sewers. After Tiger takes pity on Fievel and his two friends Jerry and Tuffy and sets him free, Jake and his fellow Maulers pursue the young mouse to the Chelsea Pier...only to face the "Giant Mouse of Minsk". Songs Voice Cast: Quotes Trivia: * It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and An American Tail (1986). * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild violence, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 84 Minutes (NTSC), 81 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie, Jerry and Tuffy helps with Fievel Mousekewitz to look his family around in New York City. Release: Gallery: Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Don Bluth Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Crossovers Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:An American Tail Category:2029 films Category:2029 Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone